Christmas Engagements
by ice flow
Summary: Christmas Fic. Jirou finds the perfect gift for Christmas...now how to give it to his lover...Adorable AtoJi, hint of Silver


**A/N: Sorry, I had this fic written by Christmas, but my stupid browser wouldn't let me post it...=(**

* * *

**Title**: Christmas Engagements  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: AtoJi, slight hint of Silver  
**Summary**: Jirou finds the perfect gift for Christmas...now how to give it to his lover...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT. You think I'd help found the Adorable Revolution if I owned it? *raise eyebrow*

* * *

White snow crunched underneath lightly trudging feet. A bright sparkle caught his eye as he walked past various shops, warm breath showing in visible puffs with each exhalation. He stopped and bent down, face held close to the clear, glass window, to see better. Then one particular sparkle caught his eye.

That one.

That one was perfect.

He hurriedly shuffled into the shop and moments later, exited with his purchase.

* * *

Jirou sighed. He looked around at the rest of the Hyoutei regulars gathered in Atobe's sitting room for their last Christmas celebration while still in high school, mingling and chatting with each other. Or in Shishido and Mukahi's case, arguing with each other. He wondered if they'd ever stop.

He fingered the present he still had in his pocket. It was the last of his presents to hand out, and he'd been holding onto it for the past hour. Why did he still have it? No, it wasn't because he couldn't find the persont he gift was for. No, said person had been sitting next to him for said past hour until a few minutes ago. Jirou just couldn't bring himself to give the present to Atobe.

Jirou sighed again. He looked up when the seat next to him dipped.

Soft brown eyes looked at him. "Jirou-senpai? Are you alright?"

Jirou forced an awkward smile onto his face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ohtori frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then why haven't you given Atobe-san your present yet?"

Jirou froze. "You..."

Ohtori gave a knowing smile. "Atobe-san's probably feeling left out." He commented lightly before he headed back to Shishido and sat next to the grumbling senior.

"What happened?" Jirou started. He looked up this time to see that Atobe had returned and was frowning.

"I...." Jirou floundered before falling silent. "Keigo." He said squietly before taking hold of the younger teen's hand and standing up. Jirou tugged them to a secluded corner of the room. When they stopped, Jirou stood quietly in front of Atobe, looking off to the side nervously. Atobe raised an eyebrow at him.

Jirou opened his mouth to speak. "I....." Then he gavve up. What did he have to lose anyways? It was just a gift. A declaration of love, yes, but it wasn't as if Atobe didn't already know he loved him. "Here." Jirou shoved the small package at Atobe and waited for the heir to open the present.

Atobe watched Jirou's face, seeing the quick changes in expressions, ranging from confused to unsure to determined. He looked down at the present he held in his hand in curiosity before carefully opening it. He ended up holding a small, velvet box. It took him to register what it was, before throwing his head back and laughing amusedly.

Jirou scowled. Atobe didn't have to laugh at him like that. "It's something so you'll remember that I'll love you no matter what happens. It doesn't have to mean anything more than that." He grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. It wasn't his fault that they were both already eighteen and Atobe was likely to be roped into some stupid arranged marriage soon. Atobe's laughter died down into chuckles by the time he finished his explanation.

Atobe wrapped his arms around Jirou's waist. "No, no." He continued to chuckle, bending down and leaning his forehead onto Jirou's forehead. "And if I wanted this ring to mean a lot more than you had intended?"

Jirou stared. "But it can't. You have to get married to a girl, remember?"

Atobe gave him an amused smirk. "Why should I?" He slipped one of his arms from around Jirou and reached into his pocket. "I was going to give you this on New Year's. but it seems you've beaten me to it." He pulled out a small object and opened it before pulled it into view. Jirou could only stare in shock and look between Atobe's hands and the amused look on Atobe's face.

It was a ring.

An engagement ring, to be exact, as he soon found out. "Y-you..." Jirou gaped.

"Well?"

"Y-YES!" Jirou jumped and hugged Atobe tightly as the captain began to laugh once more. He couldn't believe it. He had been resigned to having to give Atobe up, but then the heir popped something like this on him? He eaerly held his hand out as Atobe slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Now what do you say about this one?" Atobe held up the one Jirou gave him.

"Give me that." Jirou grabbed the box, opened it up, and quickly slipped the ring onto Atobe's finger before pulling his captain down for a long kiss. By the time they broke apart, he was breathing hard and could hear the cheers from the rest of the team who had finally decided to make their presence known.

Jirou blushed, but gave a bright smile as Atobe smirked. Atobe bent down so that his mouth was right next to Jirou's ear before speaking, "Now how about we go celebrate?"

Jirou flushed a deeper red, but nodded eagerly as the heir began to lead him away from the party.

"You all know how to take care of yourselves. Don't bother the maids too much." Atobe called amongst all the catcalls and hoots--especially those coming from Mukahi and Oshitari--before exiting the room.

"C'mon~" Jirou tugged harder at Atobe's hand, wanting to reach Atobe's room already.

"Eager, aan?"

Jirou gave his lover a look as if saying 'well, duh,' leaving Atobe to chuckle at the older boy. Atobe shuffled closer to Jirou in one quick step, causing the boy to squeak. "Don't worry, I'll keep you busy until tomorrow morning. You can sleep in when I'm satisfied." Atobe purred, leaving Jirou flushed with heat as his imagination ran wild.

* * *

**Seeing as how everyone seems to be making Atobe give Jirou a ring and propose...I thought I'd reverse it a little...XDD**

* * *

Hope everyone liked it, and Merry Christmas everyone~!!


End file.
